The Day that Ad Libitum
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: So what happens when you add an illness that leaves you bed ridden for weeks and one of the most powerful man in Ailily together? Nothing good thats for sure. Join Kyros and his quest with Lloyd. R/R some characters not in game are present
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the World Radiant Mythology

By: KrimsonRayne

The Day that Ad Libitum...

_Yes thats the chapters name. This is an extra that's been playing in my mind for about a year now. So I finally decided to write it out and share it with you guys. Aren't I nice :)? Anyways there might be some characters that don't appear in the real TOTW game but I'm not sure. This story isn't planned out I'm going with my gut on this one-_

_Kyros: WHAT!_

_Me: Hush blondie!_

_Sana: Kyros calm down._

_Kyros: BUT-_

_Athos: Bubby mad at Rae-nee? (teary eyes)_

_Kyros: N-No... (goes into a corner to sulk at his in depending doom)_

_Me and Sana: Good Athos_

_Athos: Yay! (smiles cutely)_

_NOW ONWARD_

_The only thing I own is the plot and my descenders nothing else. (I ain't Namco))_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" asked Kyros as he walked up to Genis and a very quiet Lloyd. Genis looked up from his book to Kyros and smiled at him; Lloyd on the other hand seemed to be in a daze and didn't even respond to him.<p>

"Hey Kyros when did you get back?" the white haired boy asked and Kyros tilted his head to the side.

"About an hour ago, Sana and Kanono wanted to say hi to the kids at the orphanage." Kyros explained while he looked at Lloyd in confusion. Why was the twin swordsman being so... quiet? Genis followed Kyros gaze and shrugged his shoulders while giving Kyros a look that clearly said that the blond descender wouldn't understand.

"What's wrong with Lloyd?" Kyros finally asked and that seemed to snap the brown haired teen out of his trance.

"Huh oh hey Kyros when did you get back?" laughed Lloyd while rubbing the back of his neck. Genis rolled his eyes and went back to his book while Kyros stared at Lloyd in confusion.

"Uh... are you okay?" asked Kyros and Lloyd blinked at him then grinned at him like a goof ball.

"Yep so how was your quest?" asked Lloyd nodding his head and Kyros smiled a bit. His quest... was long and annoying. If he had to deal with Rutee bumming money from him one more time or knocking him half way across the room just to get one stupid gald be was going to literally jump in lava and SAVE Widdershin the trouble.

"It was interes... Lloyd?" Kyros asked again as he noticed that Lloyd wasn't paying attention to him again. Looking the way Lloyd was staring at he noticed Kratos talking to a man with long blue hair that seemed annoyed but something was... off.

"Who's that?" Kyros asked and Genis looked back up from his book.

"That's Yuan, one of Kratos friends."

Kyros frowned at that explanation. Actually it wasn't much of one to begin with. Kyros looked back over to Kratos and Yuan and sighed. Yuan's mana was almost as powerful as Kratos, but felt different. Kratos mana felt more like something that belonged with the tree while Yuan's was like... something else. Sort of like Arche's but a whole lot more powerful.

"Is something going on?" Kyros asked and Genis frowned.

"I guess you could say that." the white haired mage answered and Lloyd made a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a grunt.

"What?" asked Kyros staring back to Lloyd, who's expression had changed to that of someone who was very annoyed. He actually looked a bit like...

"Nothing." grumbled Lloyd standing up and walking out of the room. Both Kyros and Genis looked at each other and Kyros groaned.

Something was defiantly up, and Kyros got this feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"What happened?" asked Kyros again and Genis frowned.

"Well half of the guild is out of commission because of some illness that's going around." Genis explained and Kyros scrunched his eyebrows together. What did that have to do with Lloyds attitude?

"And?" asked Kyros.

"Lloyd just being himself, worrying over little things."

"So something's wrong with him?"

"No, with Kratos."

Kyros balanced himself then stared at the white haired kid in shock. With Kratos? THE Kratos?

"What?" asked Kyros loudly then flinched as he felt someone glare at him from the direction that Kratos and Yuan were standing in.

"Yeah, he helped with the healing and somehow caught the illness." Genis explained and Kyros stared at him in shock.

"Is he okay?" Kyros finally asked and Genis looked thoughtful.

"Well he say's he is, but Kratos keeps his problems to himself." Genis mumbled and Kyros looked over to where Kratos and Yuan were. Now that Genis told him that Kratos mana did seem a bit off.

"Maybe we should- Lloyd already tried." Genis announced cutting Kyros off and Kyros frowned.

So he even turned down Lloyd too?

"I'm gonna go look for Sana." Kyros muttered and ran out of the guild quickly.

END OF PART ONE OF THREE

* * *

><p><strong>So that's part one! Can you guess what's going to happen?<strong>

**Kyros: Yeah and it involved me getting sick.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Day That Ad Libitum...

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Two: The Quest

"So what is it you need me for?" asked Sana as Kyros dragged her down the street with Mormo following close behind them. Kyros sighed again but kept quiet, if what he thought was going happen did; he needed to make sure he had the right person for the job. And that person happened to be... Sana.

"I'll tell you when we get to the guild." Kyros answered and Sana huffed. Why couldn't he just tell her already? I mean really it isn't like the world was getting ready to end.

...

Scratch that, the world has ended. As soon as Sana and Kyros had stepped into the guild they noticed that Raine and Kratos weren't even there anymore. What in the world? Sana walked up to the desk and picked up a piece of paper that was addressed to the twins.

"What!" Sana yelled after she finished reading the letter and looked up to Kyros.

"Hm?" asked Kyros confused as Mormo floated on to his shoulder and sat there.

"Kratos passed out?" she asked/yelled and Kyros mouth fell open. What the hell?

"Huh?" Kyros asked grabbing the letter from Sana and read it.

_'Kyros and Sana,_

_If you are reading this then good, that means you came back and found no one here. As you know a illness has been floating around this city and unfortunately it is passed on through mana use. Before we knew this we had some parents come to us to heal there children, and the main healer happened to be our guild leader. So just to get the point, Kratos has caught the illness and your two's job is to make sure that he does not come back to this place till he is better._

_Raine_

_P.S. If he does happen to come back before he is better you both will have to face the punishment, we don't need our guild master passing out again. '_

__Kyros blinked at the letter in shock then his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I knew this would happen..." he groaned as Sana snatched the letter away from him.

* * *

><p>I know its short but to bad! This just popped into my head and needed to be added. Now you guys aren't left in the dark.<p>

Wait till the next chapter, dealing with Kratos and Lloyd at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day That Ad Libitum...

By: KrimsonRayne

Chapter Three: Dealing with Stubborn People

"I do not need you two here."

Kyros sweat dropped as Sana stared at Kratos. The poor man looked like he had been fighting a war. His skin was pale, his hair was messier then normally and he looked... dare they think it. Tired. Kratos stared back at Sana who gave him a worried look and sighed.

"Who assigned you this 'quest'?" asked Kratos and Kyros groaned.

"Raine..." Kyros muttered and Kratos said something in a language that the twins didn't understand.

"Like I said I do not need you two here... go back to the inn" Kratos ordered then something horrible happened. He sneezed. Sana frowned and narrowed her eyes at Kratos while putting her hands on her hips.

"No." she boldly stated and Kyros stared at her in shock. Was she nuts!

"Sana- You are sick Kratos someone needs to make sure your okay!" Sana fussed loudly as she cut the man off. Kratos stared at her again then nodded and moved out of the door way to let the twins in.

Kyros was shocked then shrugged his shoulders as Sana dragged him into the room Kratos stayed in at the guild. It was pretty barren besides the regular furniture. The only thing that stood out was a huge green and white animal that Kyros thought was a dog.

"So what were your orders on this 'quest'?" asked Kratos as he shut the door and Sana smiled at him.

"To make sure you don't come back to work till your completely better."

Kratos ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Now that he heard that he knew for a fact Raine did not assign this quest to the twins.

"..."

Sana lost her smile and looked over to Kyros who was staring at the green and white dog. Kratos looked over to where Kyros was and if someone was staring at him, they would have seen a ghost of a smile cross his features.

"Noishe."

The green and white dog opened its eyes and looked up to Kratos, tail wagging in happiness then he looked over at Kyros and tilted its head to the side. Kyros eyes brightened as the dog got up and trotted over to him, sniffing him a bit.

"You should lie down Kratos." ordered Sana as she looked back over to him and Kratos closed his eyes. This girl was so much like _her._

"Fine, just don't make to much noise." he agreed and Kyros looked over to him as he continued to pet Noishe, who was now sitting down and wagging his tail happily.

Kratos actually agreed to let them watch over them?

Noishe noticed Kratos walk out of the room and followed him. He was not leaving the red haired man alone either.

Sana grinned and looked towards Kyros who backed away quickly... he did not like that look at all.

So after Sana basically kicking him out of the room and ordering him to go to the item store, Kyros glared at his twin as she quickly and quietly scurried in the kitchen. She was... cooking.

What, he did not know.

"You sure you should be doing this?" he asked and Sana nodded her head.

"He's sick Kyros, he needs something warm to eat." she announced and Kyros frowned. He guessed that made sense... if Kratos was a normal human being.

"Go check on him."

"What am I your slave?" asked Kyros and Sana gave him the look.

"okay okay..."

Peeking into the room where Kratos went Kyros frowned. The room was plain with just a bed and a dresser. Noishe was laying in front of the bed while Kratos seemed to be asleep... key word being seemed.

"What Kyros?" asked Kratos voice and Noishe looked in Kyros direction, a small whine coming from the dog.

"Um... Sana told me to check on you?" Kyros muttered and Kratos looked at him. The man wasn't even laying in the bed, just sitting and staring out the window.

"You checked now please leave." Kratos ordered which was followed by a sneeze then a cough. Kyros scrunched his eyebrows together in worry after that. This was a man that never seemed to show emotions unless it was important or involved Lloyd and here he was, sick.

"Is this why Lloyd seemed to be upset earlier?" Kyros asked and Kratos sighed.

"Kyros..."

"Okay fine I go."

"So?"

"You watch him and I'll cook?" suggested Kyros to Sana who raised an eyebrow at him then huffed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Lloyd and the wonders of food for a man that doesn't need to eat!<strong>


End file.
